Walking Dead: The Big Scary U
"The Big Scary U" is the fifth episode of season eight of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the 105th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Strazemis with a script written by David Leslie Johnson and Angela Kang based on a story treatment by Johnson, Kang and Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday evening, November 19th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Big Scary U" and "WD: The Big Scary U" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a special running time of seventy-two minutes. * Executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This episode had a viewership of 7.845 million people upon its initial airing, which is 8.843 less than the previous episode. It is the lowest viewership of the season thus far. It has a rating of 3.42% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This is the second and final appearance of Yago; dies in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Potter, who is one of the Saviors and lives at the Sanctuary as a laborer. * This is the first appearance of Jos , who is one of the Saviors and lives at the Sanctuary as a laborer. * This is the first appearance of Brooke, who is one of the Saviors and lives at the Sanctuary as a laborer. * This is the first time that Negan gives insight into his past prior to the zombie apocalypse. * Notable locations featured in this episode include the Saviors' Sanctuary, Gabriel's church in Alexandria, and The Heap. Allusions * The practice of smearing zombie intestines across one's body in order to mask your scene hearkens back to the season one episode "Guts" where Rick Grimes and Glenn Rhee covered themselves in zombie guts in order to move about through a herd. Bloopers * Director Michael E. Satrazemis' name is mis-spelled as Michael E. Strazemis in this episode. Body Count * Yago - Succumbs to stab wound from Rick. Rick puts him down before he reanimates. Quotes * Negan: I am guessing that a lot of you fine folks thought I was dead, chewed up, never to be crapped out again. Well, here's a little refresher on who the hell I am. I wear a leather jacket, I have Lucille, and my nut sack is made of steel. I am not dying until good and ready. .... * Negan: Sucks, Gabe, but it looks like we got to risk eating it... by eating it. * Gabriel Stokes: I don't understand. * Negan: You ever do this trick with the guts before? * Gabriel Stokes: Mmm-hmm. * Negan: These are putrid, decaying organs, dead blood, piss, and shit that have been cooking all day in the Virginian sun. None of your people ever gotten sick from this? * Gabriel Stokes: We're from Georgia. * Negan: Look at you lucky shits. See also External Links * * * * * * * *